Visions Of Mary
by RavenDove
Summary: Allison has a dreams about the Virgin Mary walking the streets of Modern day Phoenix in July. Joe meets a Nun who knows things about his childhood.
1. Nativity In July

This may turn out to be very interesting, and then again it may not. You'll just have to wait and see.

Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Jeppesen-Huff

88888888

Medium

Visions Of Mary

Chapter One: Nativity in July

Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Jeppesen-Huff

88888888

_The Phoenix summer heat was unbearable, the midday streets crowded. Allison wasn't sure what she was suppose to be seeing. Then through the waves of heat she saw her. She was small and fragile like porcelain nativity piece. The blue shawl covering her hair was bright against the people who passed without seeing her._

8888888

Allison shook herself awake and in the process disturbed her husband Joe.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he tried to pull her closer.

"July isn't the right season for dreams about the Virgin Mary." she mumbled as she shifted and they both went back to sleep.

88888888

Joe Debois searched through his pockets for change to feed the parking meter.

"Pardon me but you dropped this." said a voice behind him. He turned to find a woman that looked like she couldn't have been more than sixteen. She had dark eyes and curly dark hair that was mostly hidden by a white nun,s scarf. She also wore a simple white blouse and a black jumper type dress that came down below her knees only revealing black stockings and well uses black loafers.

"What did I drop Sister?" Joe asked.

"The two quarters you put in your pocket when you laid out your clothes last night."

Joe took the quarters the nun was holding out. "How did you know I put them there last night?"

The Nun shrugged, "You just look like the type who would do that."

"A student of human nature then?" he asked.

"Part of the job." she said. Joe watched as a strange look came across the Nun's face. "You look like a Joe to me."

Joe laughed at the guess, "And suppose you name is Mary."

"You've obviously see Nunsense Joe, because not every Nun answers to Mary." She turned and began to walk into the crowd. "Go to the Phoenix Pawn on Fifth and take a good look in the window. You'll find something that has been lost for a long time."

Joe began to run after her. "Wait, why should I go there."

The Nun turned back to face him. "Your Aunt Bridgett left a message."

Joe stopped in his tracks and watched her walk away. His Great Aunt Bridgett had been dead since he was twelve.

88888888


	2. Lapis Lazuli

Medium

Visions Of Mary

by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Jeppesen-Huff

Chapter Two: Lapis Lazuli

88888888

Lapis Lazuli simply translates to Stone of Blue. The Egyptians said that the Bull of Heaven's Horns were made of the prized mixture of blue Lazurite, white Calcite and shiny Pyrite. Joe's Great Aunt had told him this when he was a boy of eight. When she had told him and several of his cousins about the pendent she always wore. An unusual wire wrapped cabochon or domed piece of blue and white stone that seemed to have gold glitter embedded in it.

This pendent was now sitting in the window of the Phoenix Pawn on Fifth street, and Joe wasn't quite sure if he should be shocked or amazed. After all the necklace had last been seen around the neck of his Aunt while they were closing the casket.

Joe walked into the shop and up to the counter.

The owner of the shop was going over some books when Joe rang the bell. He was a round little man of about fifty with an unruly ring of gray hair about his ears and only about five strands coming out the top of his head that were in need of a trim. He had thick glasses hanging off the end of his nose that were held to him by a worn string. His shirt was a rumpled brown and red cotton tartan with a few stains, but it clearly smelled of starch and detergent.

The man limped to the counter and smiled at Joe. "May I help you?"

"Does that Lapis pendent in the window happen to have a heart and an infinity symbol carved into the back." Joe asked.

The man's eyebrows shot up and the glasses fell off of his nose. "As a matter of fact it does."

Joe scratched his head. "That means someone stole it off my aunt's neck just before she was buried."

The shop owner pulled a set of keys from his pocket and slowly went over to the window display to remove the pendant and held it out to Joe. "If you want to fill out a report with the police I think you need to know that I've had it in this shop for over ten years."

"The woman it belonged to has been dead for over twenty."said Joe.

The shop keeper put the glasses back on his face. "It must rightfully belong to someone you know then." he said. "Promise me you'll make sure it gets to them and you can just take it."

Joe smiled "I think it belongs to my daughter Bridget," he pointed to the calcite lines on the front of the stone which made a capital B, "she was named after my Aunt."

"Makes perfect sense to me." said the old man with a smile.

88888888


End file.
